


夹子的使用方法

by rubbishland



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbishland/pseuds/rubbishland
Summary: 菲利普拿着两个蝴蝶夹子，向翔太郎询问使用方法。
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip, 翔菲
Kudos: 24





	夹子的使用方法

翔太郎是被摇醒来的。

眼皮还没掀起，熟悉的气息已经传达到灵敏的嗅觉神经。照理说数据的集成体是不该有这种东西的存在，但也许只不过是共用的香波或是洗衣凝珠之类的气味的留存。

翔太郎把他的搭档捞入怀中，蹭了蹭，就算是硬汉也有想要睡懒觉的时候。

菲利普在他的臂弯里扭动着调整姿势，却被臂膀禁锢得更紧。菲利普不赶时间，他有大把大把的时间可以用来挥霍，像这样充当一个等身抱枕，陪翔太郎在床上躺着什么都不做。

可菲利普今天偏偏有什么非弄明白不可的。

菲利普掐了掐翔太郎的脸蛋，仰起头凑到他耳边，近乎要叼着他的耳垂喃喃细语，“翔太郎，教我怎么用这个。”

“哈？”

翔太郎被脸颊传来的疼痛与耳边黏腻的甜蜜刺激着逃离梦境，但睡到断片的驽钝大脑还没开始适应运转，他有些许反应不过来。他那坐拥整个地球的智慧的搭档会有什么事情需要第一时间请教自己？更何况，菲利普手中举着的是两个小小的夹子。

翔太郎撑着床板坐起身来，揉了把眼睛，勉强让眼前一片清明。之前半睡半醒状态他甚至完全没发现菲利普手里抓着这两枚小东西。

两枚做工精巧的蝴蝶形状的夹子，菲利普用手指头拎着晃动的时候栩栩如生，好似真是抓了两只蝴蝶。夹子是古朴的金属色，但镀着金边，早晨七八点的光线透过拉开的布帘照在床上，为菲利普手中的蝴蝶夹子金边添上流光。

翔太郎接过这两个小玩意儿，想也不想便伸手去拢菲利普那过长的刘海儿，松松挽出一束，正待他要用这夹子把这束头发固定在他头顶时却被拦了下来。

菲利普无意识嘟着嘴，否认翔太郎的这个行为，“不是这样的。”

“哈？”

翔太郎的手被菲利普抓住，那束头发便失了固定又散开，凌散着遮住菲利普小半张脸。菲利普眼睛里进了碎发，难受得眨了眨眼。翔太郎叹了口气，不知道他的拍档在搞什么鬼，撑在床板上的手掌摁上菲利普头顶，重重压了压。菲利普缩了缩脖子要躲，被翔太郎拉起来撞在他裸露胸膛。

菲利普这下不躲了，干脆就着姿势靠着翔太郎胸膛，低头摆弄小夹子。

翔太郎搂着菲利普，恍惚感觉自己在搂着小猫。他亲小猫一口，小猫不理他，专心玩蝴蝶。

翔太郎开始生蝴蝶的气，要把拍档的注意力集中在自己身上。

他问：“这个不是发夹吗？”

菲利普摇了摇头。

不过也是，铁质文件夹都能被用来当发卡，这个夹子既然能被菲利普特意单独拎出来问，自然功能是不一般的。

“是乳夹。”

菲利普感觉自己靠着的结实肌肉抖了抖。

他把蝴蝶用指节夹住，疑惑抬头，顺便咬了咬翔太郎下巴，“翔太郎？你知道怎么用吗？”

翔太郎丰富的想象力已然开始发挥作用，尽管菲利普衣服还穿得好好的，在他脑海中已经让那两只蝴蝶停留在菲利普的乳首上。

一开始乳头是需要刺激的。但菲利普的乳头算是一个敏感点，啄一啄，舌头绕着圈舔一舔就会硬起，小小一颗像石子儿，这时轻轻松松就能用牙齿叼住，厮磨、吸吮，耳畔便会传来含糊的泣音。偶尔在性爱时翔太郎会恶意含住菲利普的乳尖，用舌面轻拍乳头侧面，舌头一番灵巧动作下来刺激得乳孔都要张开。翔太郎怎么用嘴含，菲利普就怎样用下身反馈，肉壁吸得发紧，连挺腰抽动都困难。

“这里是不是地球图书馆的登入键？”翔太郎的指甲划过菲利普挺立乳尖，引来短促尖叫，在战斗中练就的指腹下留下薄薄一层茧，抚上劲瘦腰肢时又平添几分刺激。菲利普被干得发晕，腿都快挂不住翔太郎的腰际，无力滑落垂下小床，小腿肚悬在床边一晃一晃，被翔太郎握着脚踝捞起，扛在肩上，一挺到底。

菲利普指尖猛地掐进翔太郎斜方肌，被突如其来的深入噎得答不上话，小嘴半张着露出殷红舌尖。他迷迷糊糊摸上自己乳头，拿掌心盖住揉了揉，在心里作答，可能不是地球图书馆的登入键，倒是自己的隐藏开关。翔太郎一按就是开机，一掐就得暂停运行，每一次玩弄都会导致系统维护升级。第一次做爱是版本1.0，这次的版本更新内容是更加喜欢翔太郎，喜欢得不行，喜欢到死机。

翔太郎继续想象着蝴蝶与花芯。充血的两粒缨红被金属紧紧咬住，红肿着缀在少年人单薄白皙的胸膛上，只需手指轻轻一拨菲利普就会浑身一颤，发出在心上挠痒的呻吟声。

也不一定需要做到最后一步，用紧致的腿间解决生理问题也可以。

菲利普的身形不同于壮硕的成年男性，介于少年与青年之间，甚至有时会使人产生是少女的错觉。正如他光着下身夹紧双腿背对着翔太郎的时候。菲利普腿型修长却不羸弱，大腿根处还有点丰腴，或许鲜少出门活动使得软肉格外细嫩，摩擦得狠了破皮也是常事。红通通一片，带着点红肿，像是被掌掴过。菲利普低头盯着自己腿间这样向翔太郎描述时，看到他的拍档喉结上下滚动。

若是蝴蝶停留在菲利普的胸前，那也可能会像是少女的酥胸，诚然翔太郎没有过那样的经验，但不妨碍他将菲利普的胸口肌肉揉捏、挤压，用虎口卡住，拱出不明显的鼓包，像刚刚迎来初春的花苞，被催着进入花期，而花苞上是因了他这动作微微扇动翅膀的蝴蝶。

这时该试试后入式。翔太郎的手牢牢掌握着菲利普双腿两侧，失去支撑的上半身很快向前扑倒，蝴蝶被撞得闷在枕头里，或是被子中，布料与蝴蝶纠缠不清，蝴蝶气得抖动翅膀。菲利普被胸前的强烈刺激弄得又爽又痛，弓起上半身，流畅优美的背脊像一座风都桥。桥下在淌水。

翔太郎又硬了。

他甩了甩头，决定结束幻想，投诸实践。

翔太郎勾起嘴角，伸手去夺菲利普手中的蝴蝶夹子，定要好好给菲利普上一课，教给他夹子的使用方法。

但他扑了个空，维持着伸出手的姿势险些摔到床下去。

“啊——！！”

这下翔太郎真的醒了，是被悬空感吓醒的。

翔太郎念念不舍回味了一下刚刚那个荒谬的梦，裤子下那处昂扬挺立，精神抖擞。他又羞又恼，总不能直接被子一掀以这样的状态到处走动，只好拿自己头发出气，揉出一个鸡窝。

“翔太郎？”菲利普一手掀开布帘，闪进身子走近床边，“你怎么了？”

“没、没事……没事！”

菲利普歪头看了看他的搭档，不明所以。他在床边坐下，伸出背在身后的手，摊开掌心，“翔太郎，你知道这个怎么用吗？”

掌心里是两只精巧的蝴蝶夹子。


End file.
